Happily Never After
by fishyfin1
Summary: It's a songfic based on the song by the same tittle, sung by both BSB and Nicole Pussycat Dolls . Set at the end of the series, Literati all the way!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls or these lyrics :(**

**A/N: So I've been completely obsessing over Backstreet Boys (man their new CD is AWESOME!!). And as I was listening to some of their unrealesed tracks, the lyrics of this one made me think of Rory and Jess and I couldn't let go. This takes place from the scene where Rory's eating dry cereal (cause of Paris' milk:D) and tries on the ring. Continues to the final scene of the series and then I add my own. Let's just ingore that she's leaving for a new job once you get to the end okay?**

**And, the song is "Happily Never After" produced by Neyo, and originally sung by the Backstreet Boys, but since they didn't use it on their CD, they gave to Nicole (from the Pussycat Dolls - too lazy to spell her last name correctly) and she used it on her solo album, so you might know it from there. Listen to it. It's great! Obviously I like BSB's version better:D KTBSBPA!! **

**Anyways, enough of me - go read:D**

* * *

_"I d__on't think I want this anymore," _

The immensity of everything.

The over the top gestures.

The constant feeling of being too small.

He was wrong. Wedding proposals did not have to be big gestures. In fact, Rory had always harbored the thought that grande size proposals, before large gatherings, were not romantic – far from it. They took away the intimacy, replacing it with the sole purpose of entertaining the audience.

She had imagined the moment Logan would get down on one knee and ask for her hand – in the old fashioned, cliché manner that they had spent ages laughing over. She had figured that after years together, he would know her hopeless romantic side.

Was she wrong.

Munching on the last spoonful of cereal, she finally got it.

She didn't want the big move. She didn't want the lifestyle Logan was offering. Great as it was, Lorelai was right. They came from two different worlds, and it just would not work out. Her parents were a shining example of that.

She didn't want to jump with him anymore.

_  
As s__he drops the ring to the floor._

She handed back the velvet box, with the ring inside. She had made her decision.

_  
She says to__ herself, "You've left before,"_

_"This time you wi__ll stay gone, that's for sure."  
_

Rory stood by the tree, watching Logan retreat, trying her best not to cry. Her mind flashed through all their time together, their ups and downs.

The first time they met.

Their break up.

The countless times he'd come home drunk.

The Birkin bag: its only asset being expensive. Till this day, she had not yet figured how to live with a bag that large.

The time he cheated on her.

_  
And he shattered something else _

She looked across at her mother and laughed at the face she was making, caused by Emily's graduation speech for Rory.

Rory couldn't believe that at one point in her life, she had been ready to throw this all away. And instead of talking some sense into her, Logan had stood by her side. Yes, at that moment, it had seemed like the perfect boyfriend, gesture; now, she realized, it was an act of someone who did not know her well enough. Someone who only knew a small part of her.

The dawn of this realization contorted her features into masked sadness. It wasn't only his father who had shattered her dreams, he had too.

_  
To drag her suitcase down the path,  
To the driveway.  
She had never gone that far. _

But she had always known this, hadn't she? That was why walking away from him had not been as difficult as she had thought.

_  
Normally this would be  
the time that she  
would let him talk her out of leaving, _

She had been someone else while she was with him and she didn't want to be that Rory any more.

* * *

Days had passed since her graduation, and today, after her _real_ farewell party, she was sitting where this had all started: at Luke's, with her favourite two people.

Luke and her mom were busy rambling away about what she should be taking with her, despite the fact that she had already packed for the next journey in her life.

She looked around the diner, memories replaying themselves. And as the previous realization finally set in, another emerged from its darkness: Jess.

Rory choked on her coffee, drawing concerned looks from the other two at the table.

"You okay honey?"

"Yeah," she coughed out.

Hiding her thoughts, she furiously raced through her mind. How could she have been so idiotic? Wasn't he the one who had set her back on the right track? Wasn't he the one who never escaped from her dreams? Wasn't he the one who _knew_ her?

"Mom, I've got to go."

"But you're early," Luke interjected.

"Yeah, I know, but mom," she said looking at her mother, hoping she'd get the message, "you told me I'd just know. I do know. It's Jess."

"What?" Luke let out, clearly confused

"Oh, honey… Are you sure?" Lorelai ignored Luke's outburst, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, mom," Rory reassured her, draining her mug and getting her bags. Kissing the two, she left abruptly, promising to call.

"Took her long enough," Lorelai sighed, watching her only child drive off.

"What??" Luke repeated, "Am I missing something here?"

_  
But this time, without crying,  
as she got into her car, she said,_

"No 'Happily Never After'  
That just ain't for me.

No wonder she never accepted Logan's proposal.

_  
Because finally,  
I kno__w _

It had been Jess all along.

_  
I deserve better, after all __  
I'll never let another teardrop fall." _

And this time, they would not hurt each other. This time, they would make it work. _  
_

_As she drove away she starts to smile, _

_Realized she hadn't for a while._She banged on his door insistently, not stopping until she heard sounds behind the wall.

"What the hell? It's my day –

He stopped short, staring at her, trying to decide if he was still dreaming or if his drink last night had been laced.

She never gave him time, for she caught the fabric of his black tee, and pulling it towards her, she crashed her lips against his. She could feel his surprise and rationality fly away, as he responded, moving his lips against hers, trapping her between his arms. Never letting her go.

_  
I'm done, I'm done, said I'm so done, _

_I'm free, I'm free, so free  
Free to feel the way I feel, yeah._

Pulling away, she looked into his eyes, breathing hard. This was it. For real.

_She inhales a breath she'd never breathed before  
Don't want no drama no more. _

Reading between the lines, and through her gaze, he guided her face back to his, and closing the door behind them, he began to remap their bodies together.

_'Cause she says "No 'Happily Never After' _

_That just ain't for me  
I know  
I __deserve, better after all  
I know I'll never let another teardrop fall"  
_

_I'm done, I'm done, I'm done,  
I'm done, so done, so done_

__

Said

_, "I'm done, I'm done, I'm done."_

**A/N: So?? What did you think?? My first songfic. Yes I know, their's not too much writing, but it _is _a songfic. Still, hope you liked it. **

**And, I'm working on the next chapter of my other fic - He'll Be The One. Check it out!! It's literati! **

**Review guys, please!! I get alot of Story Alerts, and Fav Authors, and honestly, its flattering. You have no idea how much!! But serioulsy, a review barely takes time, and its soo helpful for the author!!**

**fishyfin1**


End file.
